The present teachings related to a drumstick.
Typically drumsticks are manufactured from wood and are produced with a number of design variations to achieve a desired sound, balance and longevity, as well as being adapted to different users and their playing styles.
Thinner and lighter sticks typically allow faster playing and create a lighter sound on percussion instruments such as drums and cymbals. Thicker and heavier sticks will provide more power and projection but cannot be played as quickly.
The overall length of a drumstick as well as its tapering towards the tip also affects the “feel” of the stick and the subject of a particular user preference.
It is also known to make drumsticks from materials other than wood, such as metal or plastics.
Further, it is known to incorporate functional components into drumsticks such as LEDs (light emitting diodes) in order that some or all of the drumstick can be lit. This may be desirable as it allows a drummer, who is typically located towards the rear of a stage, and is often hidden behind their drum kit, to have a greater visibility as part of an overall performance.
However, problems exist in incorporating components such as LEDs and batteries required to power said LEDs into a drumstick, whilst maintaining the playability and feel of that drumstick.